<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time is a Flat Circle of Life by Dontgiveany123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053940">Time is a Flat Circle of Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontgiveany123/pseuds/Dontgiveany123'>Dontgiveany123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post-War, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontgiveany123/pseuds/Dontgiveany123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adjusting to Hogwarts after the war was not easy for Harry Potter in the slightest but he was slowly adjusting. He even constructed a tentative friendship with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott.</p><p>Easter break was going great choosing to stay at Hogwarts while most of the other students went home was a risk. But when 5 kids show up claiming to be his and Draco's kids from the future let's just say he was glad he stayed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin/Original Female Character, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James Sirius Potter observed all the Weasleys taking up 12 Grimmauld Place it was overflowing with redheads with the occasional blonde. Making sure Dora was nowhere in sight he took this as the perfect opportunity to sneak around his dads study to find what he was working on all Easter break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was very unusual for him to be occupied with work without popping in to spend more than an hour with his children and husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Downstairs in a unused broom cupboard Dora was waiting 5 minutes taking the time to make sure her makeup and clothes were not messed up she made her way into the living area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking around she panicked not seeing her most troublesome brother (whom she was supposed to be watching before she got dragged into the cupboard) wreaking havoc. Enlisting the help of her other siblings they began a search to find their brother before they all get in trouble on there last week of Easter break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Entering the upstairs hall Dora heard movement in her dad's study and there she saw her younger brother rifling through the drawers that were mostly always locked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"James what are you doing in daddy's study we're going to get in trouble if you mess anything up!" the blonde shrieked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the others were coming in out of surprise James dropped the gold necklace he was holding and the glass broke spilling shimmering blue sand all over an unknown potion that there potions master father probably made.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A big puff of purple smoke enveloped all the Potter-Malfoy children leading them to panic and thinking of the one place they would rather be in that would surely keep them safe from there parents wrath HOGWARTS!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dora and Co. end up in the year 1999 and happen upon her 18 year old dad.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not me updating months after i posted my first chapter.</p><p>hey sorry for not updating in months I had covid and was in the Hospital for like 1 month.</p><p>anyways tell me if this chapter sucks and point out any errors that I have thanks.</p><p>i'll probably edit this chapter sometime this week.</p><p>bye</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a shift in the air and, if Harry had not been looking towards the Slytherin table(definitely not looking at Malfoy,) he would not have noticed it. Springing up with more grace and agility than he should have he fired two stunners in quick succession just as the group of wizards(?) appeared followed by three more "Stupefy's" coming from Ron, Hermione, and Neville.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Approaching the newcomer's Harry realized that they looked almost familiar but couldn't quite place the facial features, if he didn't know any better he would say they almost look a bit like his and Malfoys children (but that, of course, would never happen). Ignoring the sound of Headmistress Mcgonogal evacuating most of the Great Hall excluding the 7th and 8th years He crouched down next to the blonde girl who was clutching the arm of a very similar-looking boy. She looked to be about 15-16 years old, baby fat not yet leaving her face but, you could see just where her face sharpens.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Harry' he distantly heard but was too caught up in looking for something more in the faces of these children. A calloused hand landing on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. Looking up to see Ron giving him a grim face he stood up and looked toward Malfoy almost instinctively and for a split second, he caught bewilderment before his face settled into an impassive mask.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Who do you think they are," looking towards Hermione he could only shrug helplessly unsure if they were an actual danger towards the students of Hogwarts. Lifting the sleeves of the children he saw no dark mark and felt a stirring in his chest guilt they looked too innocent to be part of any plan death eaters might have come up with perhaps it was accidental magic that brought them here.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scanning them for anything there wands he saw that only 4 of them seemed to have wands on them and they had weird muggle devices that looked way to advanced. They must be Muggle-borns most likely from beauxbatons or another wizardry school considering they looked to be about schooling age, most likely not Hogwarts considering Harry had never seen them before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Do you think we should wake them?" asked Ron " they don't look like secret death eaters and we already checked their arms they don't have the dark mark,"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Let's revive one of them that way we don't take any chances if they are here to finish what Voldemort started." Nodding to himself, Harry revived the eldest waiting with bated breath he watched as the blonde girl opened her eyes and, as soon as they made eye contact he let out an audible gasp her eyes were almost identical to his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---<br/>Just as Dora landed on her feet, she was suddenly waking up with her dad standing over her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It was James fault I let him out of my sight for one minute and, he went and almost got us blown up...." Finally looking at her surroundings, she noticed that Hogwarts appears to be very different than it usually did and now that she looked at her dad properly he looked like an older version of James more than her actual dad.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Letting out a nervous giggle Dora concluded that she was going to be grounded until she turns 116 years old. Realizing now that the gold necklace James found was a time turner and now her dad looks to be 18 years old they were about 20 years in the past, hopefully after the war but she wasn't going to get her hopes up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"umm I know this may sound mad but what year is it," asked Dora trying and failing not to look freaked out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"1999" mentally cheering she decided that for once fate wasn't entirely cruel to her family. "Well I just want to say that I come from the year 2020 which majorly sucks by the way and I'm your daughter can you please wake up my brothers and little sister now," she said this time looking at her young dad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so harry and ginny are dating but hes been meaning to breakup with her for about a month now but keeps getting interrupted.</p><p>harry is also in denial about his feelings towards draco but they are friends now because draco was a spy for the order.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The story is going to be in 3rd P.O.V and the story is going to focus on my OC Dora and Harry. Sorry for the short chapter this is my first time writing fanfiction.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>